


spring fever, summer fever

by seventhsense (latenightboysclub)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Summer Romance, anyway, boy next door, i forgot to add tags that's how tired i was, i love taeten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/seventhsense
Summary: in the heat of the summer you know that you should be my boy





	spring fever, summer fever

**Author's Note:**

> strums guitar this has been sitting in my drafts since january strums guitar hopefully baby don't stop will bring more taeten fics amirite
> 
> summary from brockhampton's summer

Summertime hums in an ambient song, a melange of cicadas, the night breeze rustling rich green leaves, the occasional car driving by on wet asphalt. The grass is damp with residual rain from an evening shower and cool between Ten's toes. Nights like these, with constellations visible through the last wisps of clouds and Taeyong, are some of Ten's favorites.

 

A lazy electric tune plays under static on the tiny portable radio Taeyong's brought down from the top of his bookshelf, functional after cleaning off years of dust and angling the antenna just right. They take sips on dewy cans of cola and point out the few twinkling stars they can see past the light pollution of the city. The sugar buzzes on Ten's tongue, artificial cherry and syrup. 

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

He turns to answer, startled by the suddenness of the question. Sure, he and Taeyong have flirted plenty of times before. Ten supposes tonight could be different for once. Mulled orange casts over Taeyong's features from the streetlamps, sharpening his jaw and straight nose. His faded pink bangs fall into his eyes and he's soft despite his handsomeness, he's gorgeous, and Ten would be a fool not to kiss him right now. "Okay," he says, dazed.

 

"Come here," Taeyong breathes. And Ten does, magnetized by the gaze fixated on his own. He scooches over to Taeyong just close enough that they're millimeters apart, close enough to see the freckles dotting Taeyong's bottom lip. Ten takes his face into his hands and brushes his thumbs over defined cheekbones, cola cans forgotten next to the radio. Cricket chirps fill the silence between them. "Should I lead?" the older boy murmurs. "Close your eyes."

 

"I know how to kiss, Taeyong," Ten mumbles, and before that  _ show me _ response can come, he clumsily presses their lips together.

 

It's surprising how well they fit together, Taeyong's own hand coming up to meld along where Ten's jaw meets his neck, fingers combing absently through the short hair at the back of his head. Ten immediately goes boneless at the shivering sensation. They sit there for what feels like hours, languidly working their mouths together and falling apart in slow motion, kissing under Cassiopeia.

 

Taeyong sighs absently, hand slipping down Ten's neck to the small of his back, urging him closer. The vocals on the radio hum a love melody. He feels so at peace, lightweight as if the burden of his anxieties of romance have all phased away. "Why don't you come inside tonight, instead of running back to your room like you always do," Taeyong breathes, voice heady and heavy. Ten shivers. "I want you to be more than just the cute boy next door."

 

"Wouldn't we both like that," Ten mutters between shallow kisses. He presses himself up against Taeyong fully, grateful for the touch of cool skin on cool skin. He's soft and smells like strawberry shampoo and Ten absolutely loves it. He imagines pink bedsheets and pink shampoo and pink hair. "I'll consider it if you keep kissing me."

 

Taeyong pulls back and rests their foreheads together. He grins shyly, that same smile Ten has seen from his bedroom window for months almost every night, and it still makes his stomach flutter. "Consider it done then."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure you could see the quality declining towards the end lmao i just wanted something up badum tiss drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> (blehh maybe i'll make this longer)


End file.
